Shota!
by macstooge
Summary: Leon can't help but be attracted to 14 year old Cloud Strife but being a senior in high school, Leon's determined to take this to his grave...that is until a certain puppy like friend of his takes an interest in their budding relationship. LeonxCloud CloudxLeon SquallxCloud CloudxSquall ZACKshenanigans (I don't own these characters yo)


**A/N - Now, I know what this fic is called and I know you, my valued readers, know what the term actually means but this is merely intended as a crack fic for the usually stoic pairing of CloudxSquall. There will be no actual underage smut scenes, sorry to the readers that were actually interested in that particular niche. This will be a multi-chap that I plan to work on when I can't focus on the main fics, so almost a collection of related oneshots and detailed fics of ZACKshenanigans. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Leon rolled his eyes as he made his way down the empty street towards his house, adjusting his school bag on his shoulder with a small sigh. It had been another long and wearied day at his high school, what with final exams going on. Rolling his shoulders backwards in an attempt to ease the pain of his cramped muscles, Leon sighed once again as his muscles seized slightly. It had been his physical exam for today and as typical of Radiant Garden's prestigious school; Trinity Campus, they had held a controlled arena full of both Heartless and Nobodies for the senior students. A student's skill was evaluated and then be shoved into the Arena where challenges set for his own set of skills would be waiting. The final exam was a real bitch, but that's what the brunette got for having parents who insisted that he attend the private campus. Leon stifled a yawn as he continued his way down the silent street until he heard the thundering of footsteps behind him. Barely managing to turn, the stoic brunette cringed as a blurred mass of white, blue and black crashed into his body.

"Zack." Leon greeted nonchalantly as he pushed the spiky haired teenager off of him with a an almost neutral grimace. Bouncing up and down eagerly, Zack nodded in response before blurting out to the silent brunette, "Leon, I need to borrow your maths homework! Please! Saix told me I'm going to fail if I don't hand in at least one week's worth of homework, please oh merciful Squall, please! Help me!" Zack whined, jumping on the scarred brunette and shaking him suddenly. "Whatever, just stop shaking me." Leon muttered, pushing the excitable black haired teen away from his body once more. "THANK YOU! OH GODS, THANK YOU! I WON'T BE SHAMING MY FAMILY TODAY!" Zack shouted, crowing as he danced around the taller brunette. "Let's go to yours then." Leon suggested, glad that the shorter boy's house wasn't too much further than his own house. "Sounds like a plan, oh wonderful stoic sex god!" Zack cooed, ceasing his dancing only to race ahead of the brunette towards his place. Shaking his head, Leon followed after his friend silently, almost instantly regretting his nonchalance in regards to his highly coveted maths homework.

"Come on, Leon. Get in, so I can take a look at your pretty maths homework!" Zack crowed as he pushed the taller brunette into the front door of his house eagerly. "Zack." Leon murmured as he unwillingly crossed the threshold of his school friend's house. "I know, I know. No pushing, no touching, no shouting in your face! But I'm so excited! No shame for Zack or his Fair family!" The black haired teenager said, rushing through his sentences as he continued to push the stoic brunette down the hallway to his room. Leon sighed as he allowed the shorter teenager to push him through the house, only moving to open the door before the black haired boy rammed him into the solid wooden panel. Chuckling maniacally and muttering about saving his family's honour, Zack shoved the taller boy into his bedroom, causing the brunette to fall in a heap under the black haired teen's body. "Zack." Leon muttered again, this time however his tone sounding a touch darker than before. "I got it, no pushing you to the floor and laying on you." Zack droned as he noted the new rule of Leon's personal space.

"Uhm, Zack?" A soft voice called, a little timidly from the far corner of the said teenager's room. Both teenagers on the floor stiffened as they raised their gaze to peer at a slightly trembling younger blonde seated on the room's messy bed. "Cloud?" Zack asked, almost incredulously as he looked up from his position on the floor. Leon groaned underneath the heavy weight of his friend's body and turned his gaze to focus on the younger boy. Though he hadn't expected what he saw; beautiful blonde hair, big cerulean blue eyes, ethereal pale skin and a petite frame huddled up amongst the rumpled bed sheets. Leon couldn't help but stare at the blonde boy, almost as if he were in a trance. Balking under the intense gaze of the older brunette, the blonde turned to his black haired friend. "M-my mum said to ask you for help with my math homework." The small blonde murmured, stuttering a little. "Why would she say that? I got this big lug to do my math homework!" Zack explained, grinning cheekily as he gestured to the brunette underneath him. " I can always go home you know." Leon murmured as he broke his transfixed gaze on the younger blonde to snap at the black haired teen. "Sheesh, Leon. Don't get your panties in a twist. Cloud, this is Leon, my friend from school. Leon, this is my childhood friend and neighbour, Cloud." Zack said, introducing the two.

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow, Zack." Cloud muttered as he rose off the bed and exited the bedroom quickly, sidestepping the entangled bodies on the floor. "You do-" Zack started only to have the door shut on him, effectively quieting him. "What's got his panties in a twist?" Zack asked himself as he got off the now silent brunette. "I'll come over tomorrow to help with his maths as well." Leon murmured as he got up off the floor and brushed any accumulated dust and dirt off his uniform, keeping his eyes away from the inquisitive stares of the now gaping black haired teen. "Hey! Cloud's only fourteen! You're four years older, you pervert!" Zack shouted as he understood his friend's intentions. "So?" Leon questioned as he threw an idle glare at his overly excited friend. "I can't believe you want to take my friend's innocence." The black haired teen muttered, going on about the shame and little honour that his family and friends had. Leon rolled his eyes as he pulled his maths textbook and laptop out of his bag, keen for this nightmarish unpaid tutorial to end. _Just a few more hours_, Leon thought as he eyed his eccentric friend warily while he set up his laptop.

"You better not hit on him tomorrow, Leon." Zack warned as he waved the stoic brunette goodbye three hours after Cloud left the pair to their study session. "Whatever." Leon murmured as he fought not to roll his eyes at the shorter boy. "I'll come by in the morning!" Zack shouted before the brunette walked away. Nodding, Leon continued his way along the concrete footpath to his house, his head full of thoughts of the bashful blonde teenager he had met earlier. He could just imagine it now; the ruffled blonde spikes splayed against his pillow, small and petite hands clutching at his bed sheets as he made love to the younger boy, the soft pleasurable cries that would cause his cheeks to redden in embarrassment. With a small smile, Leon knew he had to have the younger boy no matter what Zack said.

"You can come out now." Zack called, resting against the frame of his front door, arms casually folded against his chest. A small shuffling noise was heard as Cloud emerged from the bushes of the next door yard. "Did your mum even ask for my help?" The black haired teenager asked, an all knowing and teasing smile dancing upon his full lips as he looked down at the shorter teen. Cheeks flushed red, Cloud shook his head slowly. "So you scope out all my friends or just tall stoic brunettes?" Zack inquired, his near violet blue eyes twinkling with the amusement of catching his younger neighbour spying on his friends. "That's not fair, Zack! I introduced you to my friend, Aerith when you asked!" Cloud whined, breaking his silence with a rare outburst. Zack nodded, taking in the new information, he had asked for a favour and the blonde had delivered. "Okay, fine. I'll hook you up with Leon but you owe me. Come on, we better get a game plan." The black haired teen muttered, mock glaring at the small blonde before entering his house, leaving the door open for the smaller boy. Cloud nodded enthusiastically as he followed after the older teen, bouncing in excitement.


End file.
